Astral Projection
Astral projection '''is the ability to project one's consciousness to the astral plane, not the physical as that is another form of projection. This is not to be confused with mental projection. A Beginner's Guide to Astral Projection First, we should have a clear understanding about what Astral Projection is. Astral Projection- an out of body experience (OBE), involving an 'astral body', which is separate from the 'physical body', and is able to travel great distances, and sometimes, different planes inside the Astral Plane. Astral Projections can occur, because of a multitude of situations. Some of these are subconscious, and even fewer are completely conscious. Subconscious projections will happen if an individual is having personal conflict, such as a question that disrupts moral judgement, or any other important question that pertains to how the individual interprets life and its situations. This is the most common form of projection, as it takes no effort from the subconscious mind to exercise this ability. These will happen during sleep, in the 'dream state' (stage 4 of sleep, known as "REM" sleep). These dreams are generally 'lucid', can sometimes be 'precognition', and the individual commonly wakes up feeling restless, as if they were busy all night. It is best that you write these dreams in a journal (label it "dream journal" or "experience journal"), as the symbolism within the dream more than likely holds the answer to the question your subconscious sought to solve. So, now that we've covered "subconscious projection", if you want, take a few notes in a journal. Now, lets move onto the type of projection that requires practice- Conscious Projection. Conscious Projection is like Subconscious Projection, but the difference is that you are completely aware of your surroundings and actions in the Astral Plane, and it takes effort to "pull out of your physical body". Do not let this discourage you at all. With Conscious Projection, there are three important concepts to remember before you are able to easily travel consciously around the Astral Plane. Concept 1- Practice Conscious Projection may come easier to different people, or harder for others, but anyone who has exercised this ability with precision knows that before you can actually accomplish it, you must first practice. Concept 2- Focus This is another extremely important aspect of conscious projection. In order to go "out of body", a lot of concentration is required, for whatever method you choose to "come out" with. The easiest way to build focus is to have "counting exercises". Take a large amount of objects (I chose a jar of pennies), and start counting them. If you lose count and mess up, start over. Do this until you have a perfect count of 1000 or more. This means that you are able to focus extensively, and will be more likely to hold your out of body form, for longer periods of time. Concept 3- Relax Before you begin your practice with conscious projection, think of things that make it easier for you to focus and meditate. I suggest laying in a comfortable position and place (preferably on your back, in a bed), having the lights dimmed or off, and if it helps, play relaxing music, or any music that makes you feel comfortable. When you have done this, meditate for about 10 minutes or so (you can meditate for however long you want), and begin to practice your methods of pulling your astral body out. If you experience vibrations while you are being pulled out, relax as best you can, and remember that it is part of the process of conscious projection. The methods used after these concepts are applied focus on pulling out of the body to move about in the Astral Body. Before moving on, we need to understand what the "Astral Body" is, as well as the "Astral Plane" so its 'definition time'. Astral Body- A subtle body, intermediate between the "intelligent soul" and the "physical body". The astral body is associated with "out of body experiences (OBE's)", or "astral projection". The astral body travels through the "Astral Plane". Astral Plane- Also called the "Astral World", the Astral Plane is a plane of existence, between other planetary forms, as well as realms, in which the 'astral body' travels. Generally, this plane is populated by beings that are not incarnated. Some pose threats, while others may provide answers to troubling questions and experiences. Alright, now that we have our definitions, we can move on to the methods to get out of the physical body and travel through the Astral Plane Methods Method 1- Rope Technique If you are able, take a piece of string, rope, or any material that dangles and tape it to your ceiling. If you are not able to do this, imagine the dangling material hanging down. After this is established, try and lift your astral body up to grab the string or whatever material you have used. With enough concentration and practice, your astral body will grasp on to the string (if a physical material is provided).Then start to climb the rope until you get out of your physical body, keep in mind you'll feel vibrations and strange effects, the reason for relaxing the body before astral projection is because your body will start to jerk when you are almost getting out, this will ruin the process and thus why total concentration and relaxation is needed. Alternative Method - Hanging Rope Technique Mentally reach out and feel your imaginary hands are hanging strong rope coming from above. Feel yourself hanging on to it. When you get used to this, imagine you are slowly being inched upwards by a helicopter or similar, dragging you up and out of your body. Feel yourself being lifted and sliding out of your body, moving higher and higher. Feel yourself slowly leaving your body behind you. Feel the spatial coordinates in your room changing as you rise up and out of your physical body and through a large opening in your ceiling. Alternative Method - Reverse Rope Technique So imagine a strong rope is hanging down in front of you like before. Reach out with both your body awareness hands to grasp and hold the rope. Imagine that the bed or chair slowly disappears beneath you, leaving you hanging in free space. Climb hand over hand DOWN the rope. Hold the rope at the center of your chest with each downwards climbing hand action. Feel yourself in your projectable double moving down the rope, feel vaguely of your own physical body being above you as you climb down, down, down. Hold your mind clear and focus solely on climbing down the rope, feeling yourself moving down, down down. Don't let your physical body respond or tense. Breathe naturally, don't hold your breath or let it become ragged. Reverse the downwards action and climb up occasionally, feeling yourself move out of and above your physical body. Use your imagination to remove any physical world obstacles such as ceilings, walls and roofs. Alternative Method￼ - One Handed Rope Technique If you can manage it, have the weaker hand just hold onto the rope (as if the rope was slipping through the grip of the weaker hand), while the stronger hand does the real climbing. If one imaginary hand does not seem to obey or feels weak and/or uncontrollable (this happens to some people), the rope technique can be done with one hand only using the hand that is most responsive. Feel the strong hand reach out and pull the rope to your chest, then reach out and pull again in a continual one-handed climbing action. Try reaching out further than your physical arms could. Pretend that your imaginary arms are made out of rubber and feel then stretching way out as you climb up the rope. A good tip is to use this technique to break the repetitiveness of the two handed rope technique(s). Alternative Method - Chasm-Crossing Rope Technique Imagine a strong, taut rope running across the ceiling of your room in line with your body and just above it with easy reach of your hands. This rope is firmly attached to strong brackets mounted on two opposing walls of your room. Feel your imaginary hands reaching our and feel yourself climbing across this rope, dragging yourself across the rope towards the wall behind your head and out of your body. Method 2- Bed Border For this exercise, you will either need to have your mind concentrate on the edge of your bed, or a border of a bed frame. Once you have meditated for a while, try to have your astral body grip onto the edge of the bed or border, and pull on it until you feel yourself come out of your body. Once again, this will take concentration and practice. Method 3- Ladder In this exercise, you will need to concentrate on your breathing, as well as a mental image. A few minutes into meditation, concentrate primarily on your breathing. To give your body an illusion of a "sinking feeling", imagine each breath is a ladder rung. You may have the urge to move your body, or do something like scratch an itch, but do your best to ignore these urges, as you will have to start over. Eventually, you will have a feeling of "emptiness", which is pretty much the final step before going out of body. You may find it odd that this method is about "sinking", rather than "ascending", but it just means your Astral Body will come out below your physical body. Method 4- Binaural Beats This method can be used in a combination with the three methods mentioned above, but some people can use this method with just the meditation. For a quick review of what "binaural beats" are, I think its time for "definition time". Binaural Beats- Binaural Tones are auditory processing artifacts, or apparent sounds, and can cause the brain to perceive specific physical stimuli. These are used to induce relaxation, meditation, creativity, and other desirable mental states. There are different frequencies of these tones, and each have a different effect on brainwaves. To hear these tones, you can go to YouTube and type in "binaural beats" in the search bar. Several videos will come up with different frequencies. I will have to do more research to see if there is a specific order, but if you have any information that you would like to add, regarding 'binaural beats', please feel free to add them in the comment section. Astral Projection Affirmation Method Now we'll move on to a practice you can use while you are beginning Astral Projection. For this exercise, you will need colored marbles, rocks, or any objects that are colored differently, but have the same consistency in shape. Before you go to bed and want to practice conscious astral projection, take a handful of the colored objects, scramble them up, and place one in a different room. It is very important that you do not know the color of the object you leave!! Blindly select one at random, place it, and walk away. While you are practicing projection, try to go into the other room and see what color the marble is. If you are able to, write down the color in a journal, and see if you were correct. If so, then you have successfully traveled through conscious astral projection. A commonly asked question is, "Am I safe while I Astral Travel", or, "Can I go back to my body". The answer is simple: Yes. Although the projection may be 'conscious', the 'subconscious' still has a sort of "master control", and if it is alarmed or senses danger (or if your concentration runs out), you will automatically be sent back to your physical body, through the help of your 'subconscious'. Think of it as an invisible fishing rod that allows you to go anywhere, but can also 'reel you in'. 'Disclaimer': Conscious astral projection WILL take time, patience, and practice. Many people have different affinities for it, so it can take days, weeks, months, and even years to learn. Don't let that discourage you, though. Hard work can go a long way. Credits: Umadbro (MYTK) ''Method 5 (by KukanKitsune)'' When Laying in bed before you go to sleep, relax while laying down, close your eyes and push your belly button to the ground, while raising your chest slightly. With your eyes closed, and body still, move your mental mind to the right while mentally pushing your conscious out. Method 6 - Waking And Falling Everyone has had the experience of stumbling and catching themselves or putting ones foot down on a step that wasn't there or sitting down and realizing the chair wasn't precisely where you expected. In each case, remember the lurch in the center and how surprised you felt at the unexpected sensation of falling. Continue to recreate this feeling in your mind, only instead of recreating the sensation of tensing and trying to catch yourself. Feel yourself letting go entirely and letting yourself fall. Expect that the ground is below you, that you are indeed going to feel it once you fall, but remain relaxed anyways. Now feel how surprised you are when you don't hit the ground but instead keep falling, falling and falling. Continue to recreate this feeling, starting at the beginning and repeating the sequence. Use slightly different falling techniques if it helps. Make the experience as visceral as possible. Method 7 - Rolling Out Feel yourself rolling to the side as if you were rolling over and out of bed. First try one side, then the other. Repeat this action as many tines as necessary, get a whole-body awareness feeling into the body roll as if you were actually doing it. Try to convince yourself that this is real, do not allow your physical body to tense or respond to this action in any way. Training Peace and Quiet The first step is to find an area that is quiet and peaceful. The key is to be able to meditate without being interrupted. This is not always possible, and as you practice you will see that comes more easily and won’t be as critical. Nevertheless, at the start, it’s best to find a place and time you know you will be alone for a while. Perhaps shut off the ringer on the phone, and put it all behind you for a few minutes. Relax The next step is to focus on something that will allow you to relax. As a beginner, the easiest thing to focus on is your breathing. Some people suggest lying down, or sitting with legs crossed and your back straight. Do what is most comfortable for you. Sometimes even a comfortable chair is the best way to take the pressure off your body and allow your mind to relax. Music In order to provide a consistent environment, I often suggest the people play music. The type of music I’m referring to might be spa music, or a favorite pan flute CD, anything that allows you to unwind and that soothes your spirit. Nothing with words, we don't want any music with lyrics that can distract your mind. We are attempting essentially to empty our mind of all external thoughts. Vibration As your meditation and relaxation continues I want you to begin to sense the energy in your body. You may notice an electrical sensation around your head or at your fingertips. Wherever that sensation begins that's what you want to focus on. Some find it helpful to hold their hands in front of them and gently rub forefinger and thumb together. As you do this, you may notice within your entire body a sense of vibration. It is similar to the feeling that you may get as you are going to sleep, or waking from sleep. It’s a deep sense of relaxation and it is the edge of the Astral travel. Focus on this, and for the first few times that you begin astral travel, stay in the state and become proficient at entering and holding on to that sense. Separation This is undoubtedly the most challenging step to take. It can be somewhat frightening, and intimidating, but have no fear there is nothing to worry about. You want to focus on and visualize some portion of separation. This can be fingers and arm and a leg or your entire body, whatever works for you. Simply imagine yourself floating up and out of your body and into the immediate space. Practice this several times. Again, this is going to be the most difficult step to achieve. Don't be concerned if it takes several sessions of practice. If you find yourself apprehensive, or stressed, then take a break. It’s best not to try it anymore than about once a day anyway. Travel and Projection Once you can leave your physical body without fear, allow yourself to float around the room, and interact with that space. With more and more practice, you'll be able to enter new realms, potentially even travel to the past and the future. But for the time being, getting to know the experience means taking a step at a time. You can also see deceased loved ones. Practice, Practice, Practice Continue to practice these steps, until you're comfortable and free. You will find that your mind holds a great deal of information that you never knew was there. You'll find that your inner self, in your inner consciousness, has an entire world to explore that you can enjoy. You can learn a lot about yourself, and the world around you, through meditation and Astral Travel. Understanding Astral projection is commonly known as ones soul leaving the physical body for an out-of body- experience. However, this definition may change slightly depending on your belief as an individual; however, the basic concept remains the same. It is not high on the scale of enlightenment so to speak, and belongs to groups of techniques called projection or visualization. Projection is designed to separate your soul from your physical body by taking hold of one of the seven subtle bodies, in this case the astral body. Visualization is slightly different from astral projection in that the visualization relies on mental energy and imagery. To imagine yourself as an animal or in the presence of a divine being. Astral projection allows you to explore the world in the astral body, almost completely detached from your physical body except for a thin silver umbilical cord better known as a tread. The concept has been around for a long time, but seldom used, however, nowadays it has become an important area that is being discovered having new levels of knowledge and power, enabling you to discover the answers to man's eternal questions about life and the physical body. Death can take on a new meaning as you begin to realize that it is only a transition to another dimension or place of existence. When you learn how to astral project you can learn many things about yourself and unlearn many things that you thought was previously true. This leads you to the realization that your physical body is only a part of your entire self and there is more to your existence than meets the eye. Therefore, the earth plane you live on is only one of many dimensions. Other dimensions are not above or below you, but rather all around you. Astral projection allows you to discover that people and objects exist on these other realms and can be just as solid and real as any object on earth. When you are born into your physical world, you are provided with a physical body to carry out your duties. Astral projection allows you to project out of your body and into the next dimension, which is the astral plane. When you do this, you are in another body called the astral body. The astral body has some amazing properties, unlike the physical body that is held-down by gravity. The astral body can overcome this limitation by the effort of thought alone. While out of your body, you can not only walk around as if in the physical, but also soar above the trees or go out into space. One of the greatest fears while on earth is pain or injury. While out of your body, absolutely nothing can cause damage to the astral body, in the next dimension, fire, knives, guns, falling from great heights, electrical shocks, disease, and wild animals cannot do you any harm. You might have received lessons in your dreams, watch for them, because you will discover that you always survive When you are out of your body communication is accomplished by thought, this is known as telepathy. In other words, it is not necessary to move your lips in order to speak, although you can do this if you wish. Sometimes, when you hear what you think is just a thought, could actually be someone communicating with you from the astral plane. When you start to explore astral projection, you must first overcome the obstacles of fear that will present itself in many ways. The fear of death, pain, injury and the unknown may loom up on you. You must conquer your own fear head on, and it will rapidly disappear. For example, if you convince yourself, a devil is out there to trick or deceive you, and if you have already pictured in your mind, what this devil looks like and what he plans on doing, you should not be surprised when your fears come true. The devil you create can become real and solid in the next dimension because you created him. On the astral plane, you can meet those you love or that which you fear. If do not fear, you will not meet fear. It is as simple as that. Therefore, you can save yourself trouble by putting nonsense like that out of your mind. Remember, there is nothing that can harm you while you are out of your body. You must release yourself from the grip of fear and set yourself free. On the astral plane, you can also visit your loved ones who have passed on before you. You can ask them face-to-face how they like their new surroundings. The astral plane is a vast dimension of existence, and contains life in abundance. It does not operate by the same laws as the earth plane. Colors you see will be beautiful and you will experience new and exciting things that are there for you to discover. The astral plane contains many things that are not on earth at this time. Some of them may appear in the future on earth, and some are from the past. The important thing to remember is there is no death. Astral projection enables you to use the part of your mind that has been dormant or sleeping. You can wake up this part and put it to work. It is known as your sub-conscious, and it can give you the knowledge you need to find out more about yourself, your purpose on earth, and your relationship with friends and family. Most people think of their mind as only that portion they recognize as their conscious mind or waking mind. It is said, that the mind is ten percent conscious and ninety percent sub-conscious. Did you know that you go to the astral plane at night when you sleep? Think of this! Astral projection takes place without you even being aware of it! As strange and hard it sounds to believe, it is true. To begin exploring astral projection, pay attention to your dreams each night. Eventually, you will come to the realization that you were in the astral plane, but you have never realized it. When you take the first step of allowing for the possibility of multiple dimensions and astral projection as realities, you can then focus on ways to understand, explore, and actually experience these things. In doing so, you can open the door to amazing and expansive existence that is beyond your wildest imagination. ''Astral Projection Subliminal:' Category:All Abilities Category:OBE